


En mis sueños

by Elliees



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, La gran guerra, convivencia de pareja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: Ni en sus sueños más profundos pudo imaginar que un día su vida dejase de pertenecerle por voluntad propia, que ahora su vida incluía a alguien más.Una noche fría como las demás, Jon se pregunta qué es ahora de su vida y si sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad, estando con la persona que ama  ¿podrían acaso esos sueños convertirse en pesadillas?





	En mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi primer fanfic de GOT y la verdad nunca pensé que escribiría algo para este fandom, pero al ver que hay tan pocos fics Jonerys, me sentía más motivada aún en colaborar para que el fandom Jonerys en español siga creciendo. Espero que guste, es sencillo y algo emotivo, así que no esperéis mucho xD  
> PD: La idea de este fic me vino de la pregunta ¿cómo soñarían que sería su futuro Jon y Daenerys? pero como están en plena guerra no quise profundizar demasiado ;)

* * *

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en lo que había soñado?, simplemente no puedo recordarlo. Todo pasa tan deprisa; los días son más cortos gracias al invierno que nos golpea con sus ráfagas de frío congelado, y desde que despertamos hasta que nos acostamos podrían haber pasado 20 horas tranquilamente. Aunque “tranquilamente” no es la palabra que escogería; entre reuniones de consejo, entre planificaciones de batallas, defensa y contingencias, entre el resguardo de asentamientos y rescate de personas, y sobre todo, enfrentarnos directamente en batalla a los Caminantes Blancos, nos sentimos agotados mental y físicamente, más de lo que quisiéramos admitir.

Hace mucho que no creo soñar porque hace mucho que, al igual que yo, nadie duerme con la intranquilidad que alberga la noche. Hace mucho que ya nadie sueña porque no hay tiempo para soñar cuando la realidad es tan cruel y aplastante.

Y sin embargo, ahí está ella, luchando con sus ganas de dormir mientras trata de escribir algo en un pergamino. Le dije que no hacía falta que se quedase, que podía ir a acostarse porque mañana era un día importante, pero es más testaruda que nadie y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, ni los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Entre cabezadas de Daenerys, me pregunto si alguna vez soñé con este momento, no con la idea de combatir Caminantes blancos, ni con la idea de ser Rey del Norte ya que hace mucho había desechado esa idea, sino con el momento de irte a acostar y que haya alguien esperándote en la misma cama, o con alguien que te dispute la propiedad de las mantas y el espacio a ocupar en el lecho, alguien que se despierte antes que tú cuando sabe que tienes que madrugar. Son pequeñas cosas que comparto ahora con alguien más, pero que no recuerdo haber soñado alguna vez. Pequeñas cosas que deseo que se repitan a menudo aunque la situación que estamos viviendo no lo permita.

Con pasos sigilosos me acerco a donde estaba Daenerys, que tenía apoyada la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados que estaban encima la mesa. Al parecer el sueño la había vencido, y mientras decidía si despertarla del todo o llevarla en brazos hasta nuestros aposentos, escucho su voz:

\- Pensaba que te quedarías más tiempo observándome. – Su cabeza aún estaba apoyada en sus brazos.  
\- Y yo pensaba que estabas dormida. – Respondo con chanza.  
\- Pues menos pensar y más trabajar, seguramente pronto amanezca y ya llevas varios días sin dormir bien, esto te pasa por no saber delegar.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa forma que tiene de preocuparse por mí, cuando suelta reproches en forma de enfado pero que lo dice con certeza y cariño.

Se levanta de la silla con pasividad y estirando los brazos como un gato remolón. Está dudosa y trata de calmar la situación, pronto me dirá algo que a lo mejor sabe que no es el momento para hacerlo, se me hace fácil leer a través de sus gestos, es como un libro abierto que solo puede leerlo mis ojos.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – lo dice con parsimonia– Estabas con la mirada perdida y la mente dispersa, ¿qué te preocupa?

Y mientras me dice eso, apoyo mi cuerpo en la mesa donde ella estaba. Dulcemente me acaricia el rostro, pasando sus dedos cálidos por mis ojos y las ojeras que sabía que resaltaban a simple vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa que te impide dormir? – aleja su mano de mi rostro mientras me busca con su mirada – sabes que puedes decírmelo.  
\- En realidad no es que esté preocupado por algo, sino que… desde hace unos días no hago más que pensar en cómo ha cambiado mi vida, nuestras vidas. Siento que las cosas van tan deprisa que no me da tiempo a pensar en ello.  
\- Te entiendo, estamos en una situación en la que no se nos permite vivir los buenos momentos, pero supongo que no nos podemos quejar mientras sigamos vivos.  
\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que soñabas de pequeña? ¿recuerdas haber soñado alguna vez en convertirte en Reyna de Poniente o Madre de dragones o en casarte con un bastardo del Norte?  
\- Bueno, sí. Todo eso lo soñé alguna vez… aunque lo de casarme con un bastardo fue lo inesperado, creo que por eso dicen que la vida no hace más que darte sorpresas. – Una pequeña risa sale de mis labios ante tal comentario.

Sí, era un bastardo que nadie creía que pudiese llegar a ser Rey, y aquí estoy, pero a costa de muchas vidas que no merecían ser cercenadas, y ahora comprendo que cada sueño trae consigo una pesadilla.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, – Dany acorta la distancia entre nosotros – todos soñamos alguna vez, es parte de nuestro pequeño mundo interno; sueños de dormido y sueños de despierto, da igual cual sea, lo importante es que no te conformes con que son solo sueños, hazlos realidad. En estos días y a pesar de lo que estamos viviendo, la gente sigue soñando, sueña con un mañana mejor, con despertarse al día siguiente y ver que todo ha acabado y que su familia o amigos están sanos y salvos.  
\- Es raro, soñar aunque no sueñes nada mientras duermes.  
\- Se trata más de vivir para seguir soñando. – Al decir esto último se aleja de la mesa y se marcha en dirección a la salida. – Ven, vamos a descansar que mañana es un día importante.

Tiene razón, no debería perder el tiempo pensando en algo tan superfluo cuando mañana nos espera un contrataque, tan importe que decidirá el devenir de la guerra, pero supongo que no puedo evitar meditar en lo que se ha convertido mi vida, ya que podría morir pronto. No puedo evitar tener miedo a cerrar un día los ojos y que esta vez sea para siempre, ese miedo siempre está presente.

Nuestra tienda de campaña es pequeña, ubicada en terrenos cercanos al Foso Cailin, el puesto está dividido en varios sectores y decidimos que era mejor tener una campaña aparte para las reuniones. Solo teníamos una cama y un brasero improvisado que nos suministraba calor.

Era entrar a ese pequeño rincón que nos permitía alejarnos del resto, y sentir que estaba en mi hogar, donde podía ser solo yo y no un guerrero, Rey o lo que sea. Con solo verla allí arreglándose para dormir, quitando las mantas para meterse en la cama y observándome inquisitoriamente, exigiendo saber con la mirada a qué esperaba para hacerla compañía, podía saber que estaba en casa.

Me sentía tan tonto, estaba analizando cada movimiento suyo como si quisiera guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente. Ella se acercaba más a mi cuerpo buscando calor y comodidad, y yo solo buscaba poder rodearla con mis brazos una vez más y sentir su latido cerca de mi pecho, comprobar que es verdad que estuviese ahí con ella y que no es un sueño absurdo que alguien crea para evadirse de la realidad. Un movimiento de su rostro la acerca a mi boca, y una vez más compruebo que ese día era la persona más tonta de Poniente, porque solo pensaba en poder guardar cada encuentro de nuestros labios, cada sonido que se crea al besarnos y cada reacción que provoca en mi al sentir su lengua jugar con la mía. No quería olvidar ni un solo instante que pasaba a su lado, jamás.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que soñé? – su voz me aleja de mis pensamientos, sus ojos se fijan en los míos. – Fue varios días antes de conocernos, soñé que no había más que frío y un manto blanco que ocultaba todo a mi paso, no veía a nadie y no sentía nada, solo podía ver el blanco de la nieve relucir a mi alrededor.

Me pongo de costado para poder escucharla mejor.

\- Al despertar de ese sueño me sentí sola, vacía y fría, lloré en silencio por varias horas. ¿Cuán sola te puedes sentir aún estando rodeada de gente? Me preguntaba continuamente. Pero entonces varios y muchos días después volví a tener ese sueño, aunque ahora me niego a llamarle sueño, ya que para mí no es más que una pesadilla ¿sabes por qué?

Roza con sus manos mi pecho mientras mi vista no se aparta de su rostro; niego con lento movimiento de cabeza.

\- Porque cuando me desperté te vi a mi lado, en nuestra cama, y en ese momento supe que era una pesadilla porque refleja lo que más temo ahora mismo: No poder estar a tu lado, sentirme sola porque no estás conmigo, porque no puedo besarte, acariciarte o sentirte, para mí sería como estar muerta.

Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto, a pesar del tiempo que pasamos juntos, ella sigue sorprendiéndome, hace un momento creí que era yo el que la conocía mejor que nadie, pero en realidad es ella la que me conoce a la perfección. Con unas pocas palabras logra reconfortarme, tenía miedo a morir pero ella me recuerda que no es así, que no temo a la muerte pues ya la conozco de cerca, más de lo que me gustaría, y no me importa morir si con eso puedo conseguir nuestro objetivo y salvar a la población de los Caminantes, porque ya lucho por mantenerme vivo, lucho para vivir a su lado, para no volver a la soledad que me ahogaba.

Lo que realmente temo es a vivir sin poder estar con ella, ahora sé que mis miedos son también los suyos, que ambos luchamos cada día para seguir juntos, para que esa pesadilla que compartimos no se cumpla.

No tengo palabras que decirle, mi mente va a mil por hora y mi cuerpo solo obedece a sus gestos; me acaricia el rostro y yo respondo besándola como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- Puede que esto no sea un sueño – interrumpo nuestros besos – pero es todo cuanto pude alguna vez haber soñado, estar junto a ti y saber que compartiré el resto de mi vida contigo es el mejor sueño.

No soy bueno expresándome, estoy acostumbrado a dejar que las cosas pasen porque tienen que pasar, a dejar que otros opinen porque mi voz no tiene voto ni razón, o así me crie. Pero su amplia sonrisa de ahora me demuestra que está bien compartir lo que sientes con la persona que quieres.

Esa noche soñé, después de mucho tiempo; soñé que estábamos en una gran habitación soleada, con una cama tan cómoda y grande que podíamos dar vueltas uno encima del otro un montón de veces.

Nos desnudábamos y nos comíamos a besos mientras un olor dulce inundaba la habitación.

Ambos lucharíamos porque este sueño se hiciera realidad, una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Por cierto, (posible spoiler 6ª temporada) quería aclarar que en el momento en el que se desarrolla esta historia, Jon no sabe si es o no bastardo Targaryen, por lo que no saben si son parientes.


End file.
